A Cruel Christmas
by FangirlFanatic01
Summary: The Doctor has to face his worst nightmare...He has to spend Christmas with Caroline's ( His fairly new companion) Family. He has already met them once before...Is he willing to go through that torture again? Click this link for the first time The Doctor met Caroline's family /s/10871577/1/A-Terrifying-Thanksgiving
1. I Learn Things I Never Dreamed Of

**Note: This story was a collab with hushimthinking, Awesome person, check out her tumblr!**

**Note: Doctor Who belongs to BBC, Sherlock Belongs to BBC, All Characters belong to BBC other than Caroline who we came up with ourselves**

**Author's Note: Caroline is young,fun,girl who had only been around The Doctor for a while. She is College student and...you'll learn more about her as you read**

I Learn Things I Never Dreamed Of

The Doctor

I heard the faint noise of carols, smelled the fresh scent of peppermint and cookies saw lights blinking, everywhere I looked smiling faces. What was so special today? What's the big deal? Did they finally make a decent spaceship or something? Then someone grabbed me in a tight, warm, long hug from behind.

"Merry Christmas!" Caroline exclaimed.

" ?" I asked, lifting my arm to see her face

"You can't tell me you forgot about today," she yelled as she looked up at me. I mumbled something even I couldn't understand.

"Today is Christmas Eve!"

"Oh well that's nice, go do whatever little humans do on Christmas"

"Doctor, you promised"

"Promised what?"

"You promised you'd help me shop for presents"

"I...I NEVER SAID THAT"

"You did and I think we should hit Forever 21 first"

"Forever what?"

"Hmmm Maybe Hot Topic is having a good deal"

"What in the world is Hot Topic?"

"I need to go to Bath and Body Works too"

"What do they sell bathtubs or something?"

"No don't be stupid. They sell… hand soap and stuff like that. But that's not why we are going there; they have candles to die for! I need to get my hands on one of them"

"Wh-"

"Hmm...Let's go in this order, we will go to Forever, then Hot Topic, Bath and Body, Abercrombie"

"Woah woah woah. I never agreed to anything"

"OH NO, I PROMISED MOLLY A SWEATSHIRT FROM PINK"

"Pink?"

"I HATE PINK"

"Why? Is like the colour pink. It's all... pinky and cute"

"Not the color"

"Then what? Is it like a fruit or something I don't know about"

"Why do I even bother with you?" I started to reply but she continued,

" Okay so this is going to change things up, Pink then Forever, H&M, Hot Topic, Bath and Body, Abercrombie"

"WHERE DID H&M COME FROM"

"Wait scratch that, we are going to Gap, then Bath and Body, and then Abercrombie"

"Please kill me now"

"Yeah...yeah that will work"

"YOU WANT SOMEONE TO KILL ME"

"WHAT?! I never said that!"

"Yes, you did"

"Stop lying"

"You know? There is no point in arguing... let's go now because the sooner we go, the sooner we can come back" and with that I landed the TARDIS next to the nearest mall, ready to go shopping in a dozen different stores, I'd never heard the names of before.

"YES! I HAVE A COUPON! NORTH FACE JACKET YOU ARE MINE"

I didn't even bother to ask.


	2. Ready For Christmas

**Note: This story was a collab with hushimthinking, Awesome person, check out her tumblr!**

**Note: Doctor Who belongs to BBC, Sherlock Belongs to BBC, All Characters belong to BBC other than Caroline who we came up with ourselves**

**Author's Note: Caroline is young,fun,girl who had only been around The Doctor for a while. She is College student and...you'll learn more about her as you read**

Ready For Christmas

Caroline

I didn't really _need _to go to all those places. I just needed to get him out of the TARDIS. We hadn't had much to do so we had been spending a lot of time in there. He was starting to get cabin fever, but refused to admit it. I needed to get him out of there before he got even weirder, the worse his cabin fever got. So, off we went to the stores. We walked around for a bit and I got Christmas presents for people. Finally, we came to Hot Topic.

"It looks scary in there" he told me.

"It's not, I promise"

"I dunno, looks pretty scary to me."

"Are you telling me that Hot Topic looks scarier than some of the places we've been?!"

He just kinda stood there.

"Ugh. Fine. You… go wait at the coffee shop. You're not allowed to have coffee though. Just tea. No caffeine."

"What's so good about Christmas anyway?"

"Christmas isn't a day! It's a frame of mind! Well… it is a day but… but, still"

So, with that he left mumbling something, probably about he hated me, and I went in the store. I got a call from his dumb old flip phone, so I answered.

"Hello?"

"I'm bored."

"Come back, then."

"No"

"What?"

"No"

"What!? Oh, hold on." I said. I turned the phone volume up a bit and plugged my other ear with my finger. Ugh, the music was so loud in here sometimes.

"Okay, that's better."

"Will you bring me your phone?"

"No!"

"Why?"

"If you want it you can come and get it."

"I'm not coming in there!"

"Ugh. I'll meet you outside the store."

"Okay"

A few minutes later, he took my phone and went back to the café. I shopped around a bit. Got a few t-shirts and key chains and stuff for people (including Joey because he's a geek but won't admit it). I got myself a few things too so I could use coupons and everything was buy one get one half off so why not. Plus the Doctor could use his sonic screwdriver on ATMs so we had unlimited money too. Hey! Before you judge, know this... I told him it was wrong but he said, "I go around saving the world on a daily basis and don't get paid, you'd think I'd get a little money but no. So why not pay myself? I've worked enough for it, don't you think?" I walked back to the café to find him sitting in the armchair, upside down, looking at my Tumblr.

"What are you doing?" He looked up at me with surprise and turned back upright and looked at me.

"I was just… looking at your phone."

"Scoot over" I said. My feet were pretty tired. He scooted over and I sat down next to him in the chair.

"If you like tumblr so much why don't you make your own account?"

"I'm too busy. Besides, what is this tumblr thing?"

"Oh come on! You know exactly wha- don't give me that look!"

"What look?"

"The I don't know anything and you know it so stop acting mean, look"

"I don't have a look like that!"

"Yes you do"

"So what'd ya get?" he asked. I grabbed the bag and showed him the stuff I got.

"Well… I got some stuff for Joey" I said, pulling out Legend of Zelda and Pokémon tees.

"And….. I got this for Molly." I pulled out a Lion King pullover.

"And I got these because everything was buy one get one half off." I said pulling out my Fall Out Boy, Echosmith and Imagine Dragons tees.

"Since when have you liked bands?"

"Uh…. since about 2008 when I was in high school... I'm ending this conversation right here before it gets too awkward "

"How would it be awkward?"

"You're completely clueless today, aren't ya? You've been in the TARDIS _way_ to long."

"It was 5 days!"

"6 days 13 hours 21 minutes and 57 seconds"

"You kept track?"

"If I'm not going to look after you then who will?"


	3. Hello Eleanor, I Say Sourly

**Note: This story was a collab with hushimthinking, Awesome person, check out her tumblr!**

**Note: Doctor Who belongs to BBC, Sherlock Belongs to BBC, All Characters belong to BBC other than Caroline who we came up with ourselves**

**Author's Note: Caroline is young,fun,girl who had only been around The Doctor for a while. She is College student and...you'll learn more about her as you read**

Hello Eleanor, I Say Sourly

The Doctor

She dragged me into the TARDIS clearly excited about Christmas, I didn't get what the big deal was but I played along. I hadn't gotten her a present but instead she got one of her wishes fulfilled...I wasn't too happy about her choice, but hey! A promise is a promise. What is she making me do you ask? She was making me spend Christmas with her family, look I had nothing against Cyra and Michael wasn't too bad either but let's face it..I was scared of Eleanor...EVERYONE is scared of Eleanor. I begged her and begged her… anything other than this, we could go and try to find the lost moon of Poosh or...or maybe go to Raxicoricafallapatorius. I would gladly fight a hundred Daleks without weapons or back up rather than do this. I knocked on the door to the May family residence, dreading every second.

Please let Joey answer. Please.

"HELLO? IF YOU'RE CAROLERS GO AWAY, NO ONE NEEDS YA, SCREAMING YOUR HEADS OFF, WE WISH YOU A MERRY BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH"

"Hello Eleanor" I grumbled.

"WHAT? YOU'RE THAT BOY WHO FORGOT HIS OWN NAME"

"My name is The Doctor"

"THAT AINT NO NAME"

"Calm down grandma, I'm here too" she said, stepping out from behind me.

"CAROLINE MAY! MY FAVORITE GRANDDAUGHTER! I MISSED YOU, DEARIE"

"Why do you have to scream grandma? The neighborhood will start _another_ petition..."

"THATS THEIR PROBLEM, BUYING A HOUSE NEXT TO A GIRL WHO KNOWS HOW TO LIVE LIFE"

"Oh my gosh" Caroline whispered.

She stood on her tiptoes to whisper something. I could hardly hear it but Eleanor could hear a whisper from a mile away.

"Alright, we're just gonna run past her and sprint to my room."

"Okay" I said. Then, she grabbed my wrist.

"Nice to see you again, Grandma!" she said, then ran dragging me behind her.

"HEY, WHERE ARE YOU TWO GOIN' !?"

I stopped to answer.

"Do you have to be so nice?!" she said. We ran upstairs and locked the door behind us.

"We did it!" she said, running and jumping onto her bed.

"We got past my grandma! That never happens!"

I laughed, then walked over and lay down next to her, my hands behind my head, looking at the ceiling.

"Ugh, I'm so tired. Today was a long day"

"Hey! It was a long day for me too!"


	4. A Dinosaur On A Rampage

**Note: This story was a collab with hushimthinking, Awesome person, check out her tumblr!**

**Note: Doctor Who belongs to BBC, Sherlock Belongs to BBC, All Characters belong to BBC other than Caroline who we came up with ourselves**

**Author's Note: Caroline is young,fun,girl who had only been around The Doctor for a while. She is College student and...you'll learn more about her as you read**

A Dinosaur on a Rampage

Caroline

He reached into his pocket to get something but his hand came out with nothing in it.

"Oh… I forgot my sonic screwdriver in the TARDIS. And I forgot to do a few things. I'm gonna go get it and finish up some stuff. I'll be right back" he said.

"Okay." I replied, and then he left. While he was gone, I grabbed my earphones and put them in, turning on my sweet, super awesome, amazing playlist. Okay, it wasn't _that _cool, but I like to think it was. So, I turned that on and got on Tumblr. I got cold, so I crawled under the black coloured covers (I know, all this dark coloured stuff makes me sound Goth or something, but I'm not). So anyways, I was under the covers, listening to music and scrolling through Tumblr. My eyes were tired, so I took of my oversized Harry Potter style glasses (yes, I really do need glasses it's not just a 'hipster thing') and put them on the nightstand. I rolled over onto my side, now that my glasses were off and I accidentally fell asleep.

The Doctor

When I came back into the room, she was asleep. I wasn't even gone that long! Ten minutes maximum! or was it 10 years….No, She looked the same age, thank goodness, I looked at the clock...I'd been gone for about 20 minutes. I had forgotten to enter a few things on the TARDIS computer and had to find where in the world I misplaced my sonic screwdriver. I didn't know what to do, and I couldn't go downstairs because Eleanor was down there. So, I went and layed back down beside her, and snuck her phone out of her hands, leaving the music on, hoping she wouldn't wake up and got on her phone. Man, she had the music loud! It's a miracle she isn't deaf (she actually has _really _good hearing). There was this one time with bathtubs and rubber ducks and I, you know what, never mind.

I had scrolled through her Tumblr until I started seeing posts from earlier. It was only about 30 minutes, considering the last time I was on was about 2 hours ago. I set her phone down and looked at the ceiling a while. I was thinking about how I had forgotten my sonic screwdriver and an idea hit me. Caroline _constantly _forgets things. What if she put coloured bands on her fingers and each colour meant a different thing! Like, a blue one could mean 'be back to the TARDIS in 5 minutes' and once she did what she might forget she would take it off or if it was something like, 'remember to take your phone' she just wouldn't take it off. _That's stupid_, I thought._ Where in the world did I get that idea?_ Then I remembered her telling me about something. Some comic or whatever that was on the Internet. Her favorite character did that. Maybe she'd do it too, since it was her favorite? Nah, that's stupid. But it's worth a try! Just then, Caroline shifted in her sleep and put her arm and leg over me. I wasn't sure what to do and I didn't want to wake her up, so I grabbed her phone and messaged Joey.

"Hey, Joey, It's the Doctor. We meant to tell you, we're back. I was looking at Caroline's phone and she fell asleep. I was about to get up when she moved in her sleep and put her arm and leg around me and I want to get up but I don't want to wake her up. I also don't want your grandmother to yell at me… again. Help. What do I do?" I typed, and hit send. A few seconds later, he replied.

"Well, does she have her music in?"

"Yes"

"Ok, uuh… put her music on repeat because it's probably almost over and slowly move while giving her a pillow to hug? That's really all I can think of"

So, I put her music on repeat, then slowly moved, while replacing where I was with a pillow. It worked! I went down the hall to inform Joey that his idea worked when… Eleanor came down the hall. It's not accurate to say came down the hall...she was more like stomping or to be more accurate she looked like a mad dinosaur who was already having a bad day but then lost it's lunch to a, you know what… I'll spare you the details. All you need to know is that it wasn't a pretty sight. I would give anything to be a chameleon right about now. Alas, even the best of people have to deal with tragedies because I regret to inform you that I indeed, did not turn into a chameleon.

"YOU TRYIN TO STEAL SOMETHING OF MINE"

"No ma'am" I had to stop the urge to stand up straighter and salute.

"WHY YOU UP IN THE DEAD OF NIGHT"

"It's only 11:00 ma'am"

"EXACTLY MY POINT...I SAY WHAT WERE YOU DOING UP HERE ANYWAY"

I had forgotten that I was supposed to be asleep on the sofa downstairs… not sharing a bed with Caroline because you know humans and… and beds and…..I didn't have time to finish that thought.

"SAY WERE YOU AND CAROLINE-" Before she could even say anything

"Ma'am, No Ma'am" It was like my days in the army all over again...ugh. I remember those days. I swear if Gallifrey wasn't gone I would have-

"I TELL YA BOY IF I SEE"

"Ma'am, could you please be quieter? Caroline is sleeping."

"OH LOOK WHO'S WORRIED 'BOUT CAROLINE NOW, JUST PROVE MY THEORY OF YOU AND CAROLINE HITTING OFF"

" Can you _please_ stop implying things?"

"I AIN'T IMPLYING BOY, I'M TELLING YOU STRAIGHT. IF YOU EVEN THINK OF-"

"MA'AM"

"THINK OF HA-"

There was no way to reason with this dinosaur er… woman. I did the only thing I possibly could and ran out of there. I swear, in that moment even Usain Bolt couldn't beat me.


	5. I Experience A Slight Dilemma

**Note: This story was a collab with hushimthinking, Awesome person, check out her tumblr!**

**Note: Doctor Who belongs to BBC, Sherlock Belongs to BBC, All Characters belong to BBC other than Caroline who we came up with ourselves**

**Author's Note: Caroline is young,fun,girl who had only been around The Doctor for a while. She is College student and...you'll learn more about her as you read**

I Experience A Slight Dilemma

The Doctor

I just remembered something. It's Christmas. Christmas means Father Christmas. And you might be wondering what's so problematic about Father Christmas. The problem is that he's me. I know that you are probably having a hard time realizing that yes I am Father Christmas, but think about it this way, who else can travel the whole world giving presents to all the kids in one day? To be accurate it's not just me, every year a time lord got chosen to have the honor of being Father Christmas but after the war...it's been my job for the past few centuries. Caroline is oblivious to this small little fact. I wonder how she feels about dashing through the snow, on an open sleigh this year...


	6. Santa's Little Spy

**Note: This story was a collab with hushimthinking, Awesome person, check out her tumblr!**

**Note: Doctor Who belongs to BBC, Sherlock Belongs to BBC, All Characters belong to BBC other than Caroline who we came up with ourselves**

**Author's Note: Caroline is young,fun,girl who had only been around The Doctor for a while. She is College student and...you'll learn more about her as you read**

Santa's Little Spy

Caroline

"Wake up" someone whispers. I ignore them, there better be an amazing reason to be disturbing my sleep.

"Wake UP!" Louder this time.

"ITS CHRISTMAS!" Ok what? December 25th today?

"CAROLINE WAKE UP, ITS CHRISTMAS!" I bolt straight up out of bed. I realize it was the Doctor screaming about Christmas. I replied with something brilliant along the lines of,

"Wha- what's? ALWAYS REMEMBER BOWTIES AR-" but as always he interrupted me.

"We've got to get up! We have to get going! First stop Baker Street! Molly and Sherlock are eager for their presents and alas... Mycroft has been naughty...again"

"Why are you acting lik-"

"Oh look, Janice Lewis wants a green bike with blue streamers! I adore her! She's been so good this year! So many hours of being helpful! Hmmm..might leave something special in her stocking!"

"Wa-...wait are yo-"

"Yes...Marcus Lane has been a good boy, wish I could say the same for his twin sister.

"Are you Father Christmas?"

"The one and only, want to be one of the elves this year?"

We finally got back around 6 AM. I was really tired and my arms were sore from carrying bikes and heavy thing from the TARDIS to put under trees. We almost got caught a few times but we made it out before they made it to the living room. I was also stuffed...Those cookies at Lily's house were absolutely scrumptious. We were exhausted. We parked the TARDIS and snuck into the house, tiptoeing upstairs. We walked into the room and closed the door behind us, too tired to lock it. I took my glasses off and pulled my hair up. He was laying on the bed. I didn't care. I walked over and just kind of flopped onto the bed, sorta landing on top of him… okay, I was on top of him. He was already asleep and was so tired he didn't notice and I didn't care to move, so I fell asleep right there. I had a whole new appreciation for Santa Claus.

" HARK HOW THE BELLS, SWEET SILVER BELLS, ALL SE-"

I woke up to the sound of cats dying, or to be more accurate my dear grandmother singing carols. It was only 7 AM. Ugh!

"Lord kill me now" I mumbled. I realized that I was on my side now, and my face was against to his chest and I could feel his breath on my hair and hear his two hearts beating. He had also at some point wrapped his arm around me. I didn't mind it and he was still asleep, how, I'm not sure. I tried to get up to go tell my dear sweet grandmother to shut up but he had a grip like steel. So, I just kind of laid there. I listened to music loud but it wasn't my grandma singing. It was actually good singing. So, I couldn't get up, my door wasn't locked and my grandma was dying… I mean singing._ My door wasn't locked_… My. Door. Wasn't. Locked. I heard someone coming up the steps. More specifically, a dinosaur pounding up the steps. I knew it wasn't Joey trying to fake me out but I could still hope right? The screeching noise of dying...er singing got louder. _No, no, no, no!_ I thought. I frantically tried to escape from The Doctor's death grip. I failed miserably. I tried to get his sonic screwdriver, in hopes I could lock it in time but he was holding me too close. I prayed to whoever would listen and struggled and then I had an idea….the only one I could think of. What was the one thing The Doctor always wanted...would do anything for? The dinosaur...er grandmother was really close now, I quietly whispered,

"Rose Tyler, she is out there screaming for your help, Doctor. Do something. Anything. Please " He bolted up out of bed and was alert and ready to fight.

"WHERE?! WHO? DALEKS?"

I got up, sprinted over and grabbed his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket (he about fell over), and locked the door just in time.

"W-what?" he asked, confused.

"Sorry…" I said handing him back the screwdriver. Just then, I heard a pounding at the door.

"Wh-" he started, but I put my hand over his mouth just in time, holding up my finger to my lips.

"ELLO! IT'S CHRISTMAS! OPEN UP YER PRESENTS!" Except she said presents like pree-sahnts.

"DONT MAKE ME SCREAM AT YA CAROLINE MAY! OPEN UP THIS HERE DOOR!"

I knew she would start making up stories so I bolt across the room and sat on the chair clear away from The Doctor. Then I unlocked the door. Grandma came in and looked at me then him and was apparently pleased with what she saw because her next words were,

"AWW LOOK AT YOU TWO! ALL READY FOR CHRISTMAS!" Huh? What? I looked down and realized I was still wearing my elf dress I had insisted I should wear. The Doctor was wearing the Santa hat I had forced him to. I guess we did look like Christmas.

"AWW CAROLINE DARLING, YOU LOOK ADORABLE! YOU TWO COME ON DOWNSTAIRS TO OPEN UP THE PRESENTS"

The Doctor and I exchanged looks...we were both exhausted, we had only gotten about an hour of sleep but we both stomped downstairs eager to see what 'Santa' had gotten us for Christmas.


	7. Little Green Leaves,Small White Berries

**Note: This story was a collab with hushimthinking, Awesome person, check out her tumblr!**

**Note: Doctor Who belongs to BBC, Sherlock Belongs to BBC, All Characters belong to BBC other than Caroline who we came up with ourselves**

**Author's Note: Caroline is young,fun,girl who had only been around The Doctor for a while. She is College student and...you'll learn more about her as you read**

Little Green Leaves and Small White Berries

Caroline

We were sitting around the Christmas tree. Mom had put on some Christmas Carols, so currently, Santa Claus is Coming to Town was playing in the background. Like every year there was a high pile of presents underneath the Christmas tree. Like last year, Grandma insisted on opening her presents first because she swore she was still a 3 year old at heart. I didn't mind. I already knew what everyone had gotten but I played along with being surprised and enthusiastic. Grandma had gotten a small security system thing from the whole family… she to keep an eye on everyone and everything...Joey got and Xbox game and some latest version of PlayStation. Mum got a bunch of bath and body junk and Dad, a bunch of science stuff. Me, well I got a $30 gift card to Barnes and Noble and a $50 gift card for Hot Topic. I was so hard to buy for they didn't even try anymore. Grandma had found another present labeled for her and she was opening it...ugh, I couldn't take all this anymore. We decided to go to the kitchen to grab a small bite to eat while Grandma opened presents. I walked back to the living room watching Grandma squeal over her present.

Joey was giggling like crazy.

"Why are you giggling?" I asked.

"I…" he couldn't talk he was laughing so hard. He took a deep breath and said

"Look up"

I looked up and there it was. Little green leaves and small, white, round berries. My worst fear on Christmas. Mistletoe.

"JOSEPH YOU COME TAKE THIS DOWN RIGHT NOW!" I yelled.

"No can do, ma'am" he said, still giggling.

"Why not!?"

"Once you're under it, you can't leave until someone kisses you."

"Who said that!?"

"Me… and Mom and Dad. And maybe Grandma." He had more of an American accent than me. Like Grandma. She was American. Mom sounded a little American too. Dad and I were more British sounding.

"Joey, I swear, if you don't come take this down right now I'l-"

Lips pressed -hard- against mine cut me off.

"Mmph!"

My eyes were wide with surprised and suddenly I was pressed against the wall.

"Mmmmpph!"

I whacked the Doctor in the back with my hand. He finally released me. I took a huge gasp of air and started breathing heavily.

"What… was…. THAT?!" I asked between breaths.

"To shut you up. Also so you could move and take it down. But mostly to shut you up."

"You believe... in that rule… TOO!?" I asked, still breathing heavily.

"Doesn't everyone?"

"NO!"

"WHAT IN THE WORLD BOY!?" my grandma screamed. _Oh. No…_ I thought.

"THIS IS MY HOUSE MY RULES! RULE NUMBER 1 NO SCREAMING" Well look at the irony there… " RULE NUMBER TWO NO INTIMATE HUGGING!" What? Since when did we have a rule like that? " RULE NUMBER 3 NO HAND HOLDING! RULE NUMBER 4 ABSOLUTELY NO KISSING!"

"But it was the-" The Doctor started to say

"SILENCE!"

"Where?!" He pulled out his Sonic screwdriver ready to fight.

"Umm okay…..why are you all hyped up?"

"Nothin...Jus-"

"QUIET! I SWEAR IF -"

"Oops look at the time gotta run… bye!"

The Doctor took off straight to his TARDIS and the lights on the top started blinking.

"Where are you going!? We haven't opened all the presents yet!" Mom said. I started running toward the TARDIS. I needed to make it in before he left. It was making that noise. Almost there. Why did he park it so far? It started fading in and out, oh no...oh no. I slammed in through the doors and when I looked out of the window we were in the time vortex. I had made it just in the nick of time. He had almost left without me…. just like Sara Jane. But I couldn't think about that right now.

"So where are we going?"

"Farther than we've ever gone before"


End file.
